Vince x Luke
by hateeer
Summary: After the events of Ms. Hairabumpus, Vince and Luke both confess something to eachother..(Sequel to Vince x Ms. Hairabumpus)


Vincent was walking through the halls with Luke, after the encounter with Ms. Hairabumpus.

"What the fuck happened you stupid nigger" Luke said laughing his indian ass off.

"Well uhh..." Vincent said, Totally embarrased

"You're actually retarded, I legit could hear you in the halls" Luke was laughing so hard he dropped on the floor.

"Dude can you shut up you're pissing me off" Vincent said angrily.

Vincent was not angry though. He couldn't get angry at Luke.

"Yo what if your dad finds out?" Luke said on the floor

"Oh shit dude..." Vincent said, now scared.

"Ahh..Anyways fuck man i forgot Edison wanted to talk to you." Luke said getting up.

Vincent had noticed something was poking out of his pants. It was his his erect cock, which was flaccid before he was talking with Luke. Vincent knew he loved Luke as he loved Ms. Hairabumpus. He had to confess it, and he would now.

"Hey Lu-" Vince was cut off as he heard moans across the hall.

"YO WHAT THE FUCK?" Luke said attempting to contain his laughter.

Vince and Luke both rushed towards where the moaning was coming from. It came from a class, specifically Mr. Greggs class. The door was locked. There was a window in the door Though, Where they looked through and saw Jacob bent over a desk with Pocholo's 3 incher pounding his round ass.

Pocholo and Jacob always had a thing for eachother, And were letting it out now. Vincent knew this wasn't a coincidence. It couldn't be. He knew that now he had to confess to Luke.

Luke was laughing extremely hard. Vincent saw something in his pants. A throbbing erect meat waiting to be sucked.

"Hey Luke..." Vincent said trying to cover his boner sticking out of his tight pants.

"Whatsup my nigger" Luke said laughing.

"I love you.." Vince rushed to make out with him.

Vince and Luke were outside the door, Hearing the moans of Jacob, and ruthlessly kissing and playing with eachothers tongues. They stopped making out, and luke proceeded to bend over.

"I love you, Nigger" Luke said as Vince rammed it up his gaping ass.

Vincent pounded his tight bunghole as Pocholo was. Vincent was fucking the shit out of Luke, and loved every milisecond of it.

"Vincent it feels so fucking good..." Luke managed to say before Vince whipped his dong out of Lukes beautiful arsehole, and into his pleading mouth.

"Yo luke, my fucking cocks gunna explode!" Vince said as he was having an adrenaline rush.

Luke started to lick around the head of Vinces schlong, speeding up his cock spontaneously combusting.

"FUCKKKKKKK" Vincent yelled as his dick exploded in lukes mouth.

Vincent ripped out his cock from Lukes mouth

"It tastes so fucking good.." Luke said swallowing Vinces penis juice

"Now its my turn" Vince said as he spread his buttocks for Luke

Luke inserted his 6 incher into Vinces asshole. This was Vincents first time doing anal, and it hurt like hell. But he will do it for Luke.

"Fuck your bum is tight you black" Luke slurred while pounding Vincents ass.

Luke finally finished with Vinces asshole, and he noticed his rod was soaked in blood and shit from Vinces hole.

"fuck man, we can't continue i have to clea-" Luke was interrupted as Vincent put his dick right up his mouth, the shit and blood covering his throat, tongue and teeth.

"OHH MY JESUS" Luke said with extreme pleasure, as Vincent sucked his dick so hard it was turning purple.

"OHHHHHHH" Luke said as he came straight up Vincents mouth, his dick exploding like the bombs he used to make in his village.

"oh fuck.." Luke said as he started to lick Vinces anus, tasting iron and shit.

Vince was feeling so good he almost went unconscious, but he managed to keep it going.

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN" Vince shouted as he shot his load on the floor of the school.

They both went up to eachother and made out, tasting eachothers shit and blood soaked tongues.

They both got up and looked into class, Where Pocholo and Jacob were making out like they were.

Than they heard footsteps approaching.

They attempted to put back on their clothes but to no avail.

"LUKE VINCE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Edison shouted as he saw Luke and Vince naked.

"VINCE I NEEDED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" Edison yelled and was fucking pissed off.

"You boys are being fucking naughty. I need to teach y'all some lessons" Edison said kinkily as he pulled out two needles from his pockets.

He injected both into Luke and Vince, and the last thing they hear before passing out is "I'm going to make you a slave again Vince"

To be continued... 


End file.
